Hate The Rain
by Mia Durandal
Summary: Sakura membenci hujan. Sasuke PUN membenci hujan, walau sebetulnya tidak begitu. Another Slice of Life's Fanfiction. OOC, Full Descrption, Semi-Humor.


**Hate The Rain**

**.**

**Sasuke x Sakura Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC! Don't Like Don't Read :D**

**Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Romance(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak begitu menyukai hujan.

Hujan hanya membawa penyakit, jika itu yang ingin diketahui orang tentang penyimpangan pemikirannya mengenai hujan, selain beberapa orang beraliran romantisme seperti Yamanaka Ino yang ngotot bahwa hujan adalah saat teromantis yang dinantikannya saat ia bersama Sai, atau saat ia mendengarkan lagu lembut tentang cinta sambil memandangi hujan.

Mendengus.

Sakura melawan pemahaman 'abnormal' sahabatnya dengan mengatakan satu hal yang langsung membuat _strike damage_ bagi Ino.

"Memangnya kalau kau bersama Sai, kau tidak merasa kedinginan, lalu masuk angin atau flu, terus kuliahmu akan berantakan karena absenmu yang kurang akibat sakit melulu setelah kehujanan? Dan coba kau pikir, mana ada lagu lembut yang terdengar saat hujan sederas ini kecuali kau memutar volume maksimal di IPod-mu itu?"

Ya, bukan suatu hal yang benar-benar dimaksudkan Sakura untuk menjatuhkan khayalan ingkat Nirwana milik Ino, hanya saja memang itulah yang dirasakannya mengenai hujan. Flu, kedinginan dan ia yang tidak bisa kemana-kemana serta tidak dapat memakan eskrim favoritnya yang sudah sengaja ia simpan di kulkas demi saat-saat panas bulan Maret.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Kecuali untuk hari ini.

.

.

Telinganya menangkap suara bel rumahnya saat Sakura menggelungkan diri di dalam selimut tebalnya akibat flu dan hujan deras hari ini. Pagi-pagi kok hujan, pikirnya sebal. Dan lagi, pagi-pagi sudah ada tamu?

Sakura menyesal kenapa dia tidak menutup tirai dan pagarnya tadi setelah mengantar Kaa-sannya yang hendak pergi bekerja karena pasti nantinya dia yang harus menerima semua tamu yang, berani ia taruhkan, bahwa mereka mencari orangtuanya alih-alih dirinya.

Namun begitu, toh Sakura sudah sampai didepan pintu depan dan membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebodoh amat dengan rambutnya yang acak-adul-ngawur seperti sarang burung jatuh dari pohon dan wajahnya yang merah padam sementara ingusnya yang berusaha ia hapus dengan tissue. Untuk apa dia berdandan kalau ternyata tamunya adalah orang dari koran sore atau…

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura benar-benar membenci hujan. Bukan karena Sasuke yang menjenguknya tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah khawatir dan keranjang berisi buah di tangannya, tapi karena lagi-lagi HUJAN membuat WAJAH Sakura menjadi tak karuan di depan SASUKE yang disukainya.

Coba saja Ino yang mengalami hal ini. Sakura bisa membayangkan Ino yang membanting pintu tanpa ampun didepan wajah Sai saking malunya.

Dan itulah hal yang sama yang dilakukannya.

.

.

Asal tahu saja, Sasuke benci hujan.

Apalagi saat hujan pagi ini, dimana dia kehujanan di tengah jalan bersama motor sport yang iseng dipakainya sebgai pengganti mobil karena ingin menikmati udara bulan Maret. Belum lagi saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di kampus, dia malah bertemu Ino yang tengah bermesraan dengan Sai tanpa kenal tempat. Jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha, mungkin ia akan melempar mereka dengan notebooknya.

Berhubung dia adalah SASUKE UCHIHA, dia pun memasang wajah coolnya sok tidak peduli.

Sebelum Yamanaka Ino mencetuskan satu kalimat tanya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak menjenguk Sakura yang sedang sakit flu sejak dua hari yang lalu?"

"Sakura sakit ap—oh?"

Ino menyeringai melihat raut wajah khawatir-super khawatir Sasuke yang langsung diubahnya menjadi cool lagi, seolah kalimatnya tadi hanya sekedar angin lalu. Tapi tentu saja, Ino tahu sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali membolos dan menerjang hujan lebat pagi itu demi menilik keadaan orang yang diam-diam disukainya sejak semester pertama mereka sekelas di sebuah mata kuliah. Ralat, sebenarnya bukan diam-diam. Ino, dan dua orang sahabatnya, Naruto serta Gaara mengetahuinya dengan sangat mudah dan gamblang. Iya, Ino tahu tentu saja setelah Naruto yang sepupu jauhnya memberitahu curhatan Sasuke padanya disamping dia sahabat Sakura.

Karenanya, ia menganggap dirinya yang super baik hati dan membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membolos. Ino pun mulai melancarkan serangan gosipnya yang terkadang memang tidak jelas benar tidaknya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak khawatir? Kudengar sakit flunya itu sungguh berat, ditambah dia hanya tinggal sendirian…"

"Dan kau tidak menjenguknya?"

Kena kau, batin Ino penuh seringai.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa, Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sibuknya aku mengurus kakakku, Deidara yang cerewetnya minta ampun, sepupu jauhku—siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatmu Naruto dan Menma; kembarannya yang sama berisiknya itu bahkan saat di kampus sekalipun, kau harus tahu bagaimana merepotkannya mereka. Tentu saja, aku khawatir. SEKALI. Dengan Sakura. Jadi, kupikir sebaiknya aku menitip makanan padamu…" Ino menyodorkan keranjang berisi buah yang disiapkannya dari rumah,"…jika kau tidak sibuk dan berbaik hati mengantarkan ini, sekaligus melihat bagaimana keadaan tuan putri yang bahkan kuragu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri itu,hm?"

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah mendengar kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Ino disertai senyuman manis. Sepertinya ia menangkap gejala per-cupid-an disini, tapi toh Sasuke yang keceplosan terlebih dahulu. Dan lagipula…

"Dia 'tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri', heh?"

Benar juga, tempo hari saat mereka berkemah, dia melihat Sakura yang bahkan tidak mengerti caranya memasak sup dengan benar. Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat sakit seperti itu dan bagaimana makanannya? Ah, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti Sakura harus memakan bento supermarket yang ditimbunnya di awal bulan…

Tidak, tidak. Kenapa malah Sasuke yang menjadi super khawatir? Sakura kan, sudah 21 tahun.

Dan Sakura Haruno hanya sedang flu.

Lagipula dia bisa memikirkan caranya bertahan hidup dengan otaknya yang cerdas dan tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke itu.

"Terserah kau", dan sebuah dengusan pertanda jawaban iya dari seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa saat ia berbalik, seringai Ino yang berpandangan dengan senyum polos Sai merekah dengan lebarnya.

.

.

Karena itu, Sasuke bingung (plus khawatir) bukan kepalang melihat wujud awut-awutan berwarna pink dan emerald yang langsung menutup pintu sekali hentakan disertai teriakan serak. Jika Sasuke tidak jenius, ia pasti berpikir yang tadi adalah _ogre_ yang menyusup ke rumah Sakura.

Maksudnya, Sasuke kaget melihat penampilan orang yang disukainya sebegitu mengenaskannya.

Hening melingkupi pintu depan rumah Haruno, hanya Sasuke dan hujan yang semakin deras. Tapi tak berapa lama suara serak itu kembali. Ternyata benar, itu Sakura yang kehabisan suara. Memilih tetap cool, Sasuke yang nyaris tergelak geli mendengarkan suara serak Sakura yang memintanya untuk menunggu beberapa saat.

"Ma, maaf, Sasuke-kun…aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau menunggu disana? Sebentaaaar…saja."

"Hn," Sasuke, yang jika Sakura membuka pintunya sekarang, pasti bisa melihat jelas sebentuk senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah leganya. Syukurlah, dia merasa bersyukur untuk dua hal yang dirutukinya tadi pagi: bahwa hujan membuat jadwal kuliah serta pekerjaannya berantakan, dan membuatnya basah kuyup.

Basah kuyup tidak masalah!

Selama ia bisa melihat rona merah Sakura yang sebentar lagi—yang sesuai dengan rencana yang diatur otak superjenius Sasuke—akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Mungkin ia akan bercerita pada anak-anaknya di masa depannya nanti, bahwa ia sesungguhnya tidak membenci hujan.

**.**

**.**

**xxxENDxxx**


End file.
